Ocean Blue
by ChasingJulia
Summary: Every time Aria Montgomery is about to tell her family about Ezra Fitz, she changes her mind. Will being caught be even scarier than just coming clean?    give it a few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

As I got out of my car, I couldn't help but think about my beautiful boyfriend and his lips. Oh how I wanted them right then. I just left Ezra Fitz's apartment and couldn't wait to go back after this hell we call Rosewood High School.

Our relationship had been going strong for about 8 months now. Although it was only a short period of time, we love each other more than life itself. If anyone needed us to prove it, we could just tell them our position: Ezra was a former English teacher and I was his student.

Obviously we had met before we found out, or we never would have pursued any kind of romantic relationship. The day before school started, in the run down pub, I found my true love. So that we could come out about this eventually, Ezra took a job offer at Hollis College. I miss his classes…

By the time I reached my first period, my mom was already writing on the board. My mother, Ella, had taken over for Mr. Fitz and I now dreaded English. I said hi to my mom and walked to my desk so I could wait for Spencer.

She came down our isle and immediately turned to me. I started to tell her I needed a cover for last night, except she beat me too it. "You slept over my house last night to do last minute studying." I smiled and she winked as she turned towards the front of the room.

Class went by slowly and when I bell rang, so did my phone. I had just gotten a text from my beloved Ezra. It read _I love you Aria Montgomery and I hope you have a fantastic day. You make my world light up. Stay beautiful. Come over again after school?_

I quickly texted him back _Hello Handsome! I love you more than you could imagine. I would love to! Chinese or pizza? _I pressed send when I ran into Hanna.

"Hey Aria! How's Fitz doin' these days?" She loved to joke about our relationship.

"Good actually!" we giggled. "How was the date with Caleb?"

"Amazing except you don't even care." She winked at me jokingly. I loved Hanna and Caleb together even if she didn't believe it.

I had a specific question for her except it was a bit awkward. Before I know it, I spoke aloud. "How long did you and Caleb wait to have sex?" I blushed immediately. She didn't even seem fazed though!

"Eh, about two months. Oh! No, not even. More like 4 and a half weeks. You and Fitz thinking about it, huh?" She looked at me seriously. "It isn't something to joke about Aria. I don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head really fast. "We aren't thinking about it! And even if we were, we wouldn't even think about hurting each other afterwards!" She apologized and walked into class. The truth is, I was thinking about it. And I wanted him, very badly.

**So that was my first chapter. I just had an idea. I already wrote the other chapters so just hold on :) Ezra is in the second and from there on. This chapter is just like an introduction. I don't know how long this will be but whatervv. Review, maybe? Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

As the day dragged on I got more eager for an afternoon with my Ezra. I told my mom I was staying the night at Hanna's so I could stay with him tonight. As soon as the last bell rang I was in my car on my way to Ezra's apartment. Half way there I received a saying : _Jackie gave me extra work. Stuck at Hollis. Probably hours. Could really use some company. Chinese at the office tonight? I love you. - E _

My reply read out: _If you wanted company you would have asked Spencer but if you wanted a distraction... I'm all yours. China King is coming into view now. Be there in 25! - A xoxo_

I made a quick run into the chinese restaurant grabbing some egg rolls, orange chicken, fried rice, and chicken w/ broccoli. Before I knew it, I was walking up the main steps at Hollis heading towards Ezra's office. I couldn't wait to see those ocean blue eyes that I would get lost in every second we were together. I wanted to go run my fingers through his soft, almost black hair. I missed the way his hands followed my curves all the way down my petite frame. I will never understand why I was given someone so perfect...

I walked in as he was typing up something on his computer. Without looking up from his keyboard, he said "My beautiful woman. Why have I been so fortunate? Why did God give me someone so fantastic?" He started to come over and wrap his arms around me as I held our dinner. "I mean, who wouldn't love to see a beautiful girl delivering chinese food to their office? And look! Her ass is just so... grab-able!" He joked and pecked me on the lips. Oh my god, his lips were to die for. He took our food and placed it on the desk.

"Grab-able... hmm I thought an english teacher knew the dictionary in and out. Yet there is nothing other than grab-able." I smiled and pressed my lips to his ear. "I love you."

Ezra couldn't suffer my tease any longer than I could play it and he took my face into his hands. He pressed his lips to mine and let his tongue graze my lips, begging for an opening. I willingly opened and our tongues had a reenactment of the Civil War. The south versus the north, who would come out on top?

He grabbed my legs and lifted my onto his hips. I latched onto him as he backed up towards the couch and laid down with me on top. I knotted my hands into his hair as his hands explored my abdominal. He slowly moved further and further toward my breasts. This was usually as far as we would go, except we passed the border when he actually reached my chest. His fingers exploring the great unknown.

When one of my hands made their way down to his belt and undid his zipper, he finally broke our kiss. He took one hand out of my shirt and moved the other to my back. Ezra sat us both up with me on his lap. I frowned knowing that we had come so close to what I wanted. I felt rejected in a way. I couldn't help but think that he didn't want me.

He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, love. I took this too far. You were right," he smirked "you are more of a distraction than just company." He caressed my face and kissed my forehead.

"Ezra, I want you to be mine. All mine..." I pressed my body into his.

"I am yours as much as you are mine. Aria, I love you more than life itself. You are my forever."

He made this so difficult. "Then we aren't each others. I just want to-"

Ezra cut me off and pulled my face from his shoulder. That's when you know he is serious. "Aria. I want to as well, except sex is not an option right now. I have already taken you from your peers because of my age and.. well... to be honest, I don't want to take the rest of your childhood away..." I began to sob.

"My... childhood? Are you.. kidding me?" In a way, I found this hilarious. My childhood? It was legal for me to engage in sexual activity now. Then again, I wanted to die. I felt like I was going to live without him soon enough. It was almost like once my "childhood" was over, he would leave me. I cried even harder at this thought.

"Don't leave me, Ezra. I need you. I love you. Please..." I wrapped my arms around him as tight as my little body could. I let my head fall onto his shoulder as the tears soaked his sweater.

Ezra's arms pulled me closer as he placed his lips on my head. My crying was overly loud now. I was afraid someone would enter his office, yet I couldn't stop the tears.

"Hunny, love. Aria. Listen to me, my little lover. I will never leave you unless you want me to go. Nobody in the world would separate us besides you." He moved his mouth to my ear. "Aria, I wish you would understand that you were meant for me. I wish you understood how much I want you. I want to have sex with you. I want to have a beautiful family with only you. You are just 16." My birthday was in two months actually... "I want to wait until I know we are ready." He lifted my face up and kissed me as my tears began to slow.

"Ezra Fitz, will I ever be Mrs. Aria Fitz?" I just wanted to know if he wanted our love to actually last.

"Aria Montgomery, if I had it my way, you would have been Mrs. Aria Fitz the night we met. He smiled. I couldn't help but grin at that beautiful crooked smile he had. "Want an egg roll?"

So we ate and did his paperwork until 9 p.m., when we headed towards his apartment. I was so embarrassed because of my breakdown, yet I knew I would have had to happen eventually. I was getting more paranoid each day at the thought of losing him. I actually believe he loves me...


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully it was the weekend, so I was able to stay at Ezra's as long as I felt like it. I had woken up beside him with his arms were still wrapped around me, like they were when I had entered dreamland. I carefully crawled out of his protective arms and went to take a shower. By the time I came out of the bathroom in a towel, he was just waking up.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in his rough morning voice. I walked over and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Good morning!" staying with him always made me light up like a five year old on Christmas morning. Ezra always made me smile and feel safe. I walked over to his dresser so I could grab some of my clothes. When I turned around with my outfit in my hands, Ezra was standing right there and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ahhhh... I could do this for the rest of my life." he whispered into my ear. "Anything you would like for breakfast?" Normally I am stuck at home on the weekends and during the week we both end up jumping out of bed so we can go to our schools.

I stood on my toes and kissed him. "Ha, as if there is anything besides Dunkin Donuts on the breakfast list, Mr. I Can't Even Cook Toast Without Burning It! I'll go pick up the donuts after I get dressed." He nodded his head and let me go to the bathroom.

When I came back to the apartment, I had 4 chocolate glazed and 2 Boston creme donuts. I let myself in only to hear my dad talking to Ezra in the kitchen. I quickly, but quietly, snuck into Ezra's bedroom and shut the door. I tried to listen in on what they were saying...

"So Ezra, I heard from Jackie that you had a new girlfriend?" My dad was unnecessarily nosey.

"Uhm yes I do actually. It is sort of quiet right now so uhmm yeah." Poor Ezra...

"She said it was someone I knew really well. Care to share her name?"

Ezra took a deep breath. "Actually she should be here to tell you too. She isn't though so you will just have to wait until she is good with coming out." My dad seemed speechless. "You should get going Byron, I have a, uhh, a meeting later with a student. Sorry to cut this short." I could hear them walking towards the door.

"Hmm, well very good to see you Ezra. Have a good day."

"You too." And once the door was closed I ran out of his room and into his arms.

"That wasn't close or anything." He said sarcastically. "I think we should start to tell people. Its almost summer and it would be so nice to not hide when someone stops by. I want everyone to know that I am dating the most beautiful girl in the world."

I looked up and smiled at him. "I think that is a wonderful idea! Except everyone does include my parents and I don't know how they would take it...more like I don't know how my dad would take it."

"It seems hard now, but once they find out, everything will be so easy!"

"Okay, we will talk about it later. I have our donuts! Let's eat!"

By two in the afternoon we were watching To Kill A Mockingbird and cuddling. I heard my phone ring so I went to get it from the bedroom. It was my mom so I had to answer.

"Hi mom. What's up?" I was trying to seem casual.

"Uhm I just ran into Hanna and her mom. Her mom says that you didn't sleep over...where are you?"

"Oh I meant Emily's. Her parents left for the weekend and she was lonely!"

"Don't you lie to me Aria Montgomery!" She was not too happy about this little mix up.

"I'm not lying!" I wasn't lying. I was triple lying. I said I was a Hanna's. Lie. I said I was at Emily's. Lie. I never said I was at former English teachers apartment. Lie.

"I want you to come home now. And bring Emily with you!" I was actually scared of her right now.

"But mom-" she hung up before I could say Emily was in the shower or something. Yay... I texted Em telling her the story and that I would be over in a few minutes to pick her up.

Now I had to leave Ezra's. I dreaded this moment. "Hey love, what's wrong?" he asked as I walked towards him frowning.

"My mom wants me home." I kissed him lightly and as I was pulling away he pulled me closer. His lips were so forceful upon mine. I loved this. I wanted to never leave. I crawled on top of him and we were heading towards what we were doing the night before. He wasn't stopping though. We kept going until we were almost there.

We were both only in our underwear after a good five minutes. Then we both stopped, except for different reasons.

"Aria, lets do it some other time ok? I want our first time to be special." I was more than happy to agree. I was actually very nervous. I had never been with someone in that way before so I had no idea how it would feel. Would it hurt? Would I love it? Would I hate it?

We put out clothes back on and I kissed Ezra goodbye. I was now on the way to Emily's house. When I got there, she looked slightly annoyed.

"Whats wrong?" I said as she entered the car.

"It takes 2 minutes to get here from Ezra's and-" she froze as she looked at me for the first time. "WOH YOU AND FITZ DID IT?"

"NO! Almost but we didn't! How could you even come up with that?" I could feel the blood rush up into my cheeks.

"Your hair and your lipgloss is all over the place! You may want to fix yourself before we go see your mom!" She helped fix my hair as I wiped off the lipgloss.

When we got to my house, my mom was waiting outside. "Why did it take you 15 minutes to get here?"

"I was getting ready. Chill out, mom. Everything is ok!" She scanned me and Emily up and down and then asked Emily where her parents were and if I actually spent the night at her house. Emily answered every question without a moment of hesitation.

"Ok then. You can go. Have fun." She was hoping to catch me in the lie by the way she slumped over and walked up the front steps. As soon as she was inside I hugged Emily and we went back to her house. I decided I would leave my car with her so my mom wouldn't question if I snuck off. We hung out for two hours just talking before I texted Ezra.

_Hey! Pick me up from Emily Fields house? - Pookiebear xx_

Within a minute I had a response. _Of course! I have a surprise for you. Don't bother asking what it is. You will see later. - Z xo_

Soon enough, Ezra pulled up in front of Emily's house. I hugged Em goodbye and ran into the car. We started discussing details about how to tell my parents about Us, all while he was driving to a part of town I hadn't really known about.

Finally I told him what I was thinking since the conversation he had with my dad earlier today. "Screw it Ezra. I can't tell them. I can't tell anyone. I will be known as a slut and everyone will hate me. I can't do it." I started to tear up a bit. I couldn't look at him so I stared out the window.

"Aria. They will figure out eventually. Well unless..." He trailed off and I was curious.

"Unless what Ezra?"

"Unless...unless we stop seeing each other. If you really don't want the name calling I will drop you back off at Emily's right now." The car was slowing down, almost as if he was ready to turn around after my answer.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME EZRA?" I yelled. He did not just even think about that. He pulled over and gaped at me. He had seen me smile and sob but he had never heard me yell. "Do you actually think I would stop being with you! I thought you were smart! God! Why am I 16?" I started yelling at myself. "Why do I have to care what the world thinks? Why did I fall in love with someone who would be my English teacher?"

I realized I probably was scaring Ezra so I calmed down as fast as I had heated up. "Sorry..."

"Oh uh. It's ok." He tried to process what I was saying. "I'm in love with a 16 year old so its ok. Hmm. You care because you are 16. Once again, I love the 16 year old. And oh.. Uh. Can't answer that one."

I immediately felt horrible after I realized what I had yelled. _Why did I fall in love with someone who would be my English teacher? _This was a soft spot for Ezra and he felt the same way. Why did he fall in love with his student?

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I am just stressed. I love you." I reached over to run my hand into his hair. He flinched when I first reached him though so I dropped my hand.

"Aria." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He kissed my hand at least 15 times before he began again. "Aria Montgomery, I know how hard this is on both of us. Except we love each other anyway. That is why we know we have fallen in love. I still think we should come out, except if you aren't ready, neither am I. Sound good?"

This man made me so happy no matter what was going on. "Sorry...so where is this surprise?" I smiled and he started the car again.

**Sorry guys for how jumpy this is. I am sick today so I am not focusing but yeah. I feel like there is way too much drama free kind of stuff right now. I am probably going to add in more Jackie and such in the next chapter so...**

**Oh and I also noticed how the last two chapters both had like an Aria breakdown. My bad... My writing is really bad right now so the next chapters I will actually focus on making them work. Holllla. Thanks for the reviews. You all make me smile 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY it has been so long! I have been drowning in school work :/ Well this is a super long chapter and I mean, I guess it's good but idk. I hope you like it. I wrote it kind of fast so yeah. love you guys for reviewing and all that fun stuff. 3 **

As we pulled up to an abandoned building, I could have sworn we had gotten lost. It looked like no sane person had been remotely near here in years. By years, I could easily say 50. I looked over at Ezra to tell him that he should have kept on the main road, except I stopped myself when I saw how he was grinning from ear to ear.

He turned his head to me and whispered, "We're here." He was practically about to jump up and down in his seat.

I looked around again, attempting to find any evidence of civilization. "Uh, Ezra. Where exactly is here..."

He parked the car, came to my door, and helped me out. "You will see, my love."

We walked hand in hand to the front door and once he was about to reach for the door handle, he lifted me up and kissed my lips. He took a breath and told me to close my eyes and then he once again pressed our lips together. I could hear the door open and when he broke our kiss, I looked around for the first time and saw the most beautiful dinner set up ever.

Around every window, was a blackout curtain and around the curtain, there were white lights. Everywhere. In the center of the great room was a small table for two that held two full plates of food. In the center of the table was a single rose. The building was spotless, as well. The whole building was absolutely meticulous. I just gaped at the room while Ezra pulled me closer towards our table.

"How..." I had no idea how to finish this question.

"-Did I manage to make this happen?" All I could do was nod.

"Well...to be honest Aria, it wasn't hard at all. This building is meant to hold surprises like this. All I did was call the owner of the building and he set everything else up." He pulled out my chair and when I sat down he moved to his side. "Eat beautiful!" he said once he noticed I was still in shock. Maybe it was just how beautiful it was, except I was also very much in love with Ezra so maybe it was just being here with him.

We ate our dinner slowly and after a man from the back took away our plates we walked out to his car. When he started to open my door, I pushed it closed and forced him against the car.

" Ezra Fitz, I love you so much and I cannot wait until I graduate in a year. I want to marry you and have kids with you and die with you. You are the most perfect man I have ever met." And with that, I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed him. Not soft, but hard. This kiss was filled with so much passion and love. He returned it without any hesitation.

He finally broke the kiss and whispered, "Aria, I want you now. I need to now." And so we got into his car and started towards the apartment. I rubbed my hand on his thighs and would kiss his cheek every minute or so. I was also preparing myself for what was to come. This was it, this was the moment I have been waiting for. We were both so ready for each other.

We pulled into the parking garage of his apartment building and just stared into each others eyes for a minute. After what seemed like forever, he got out and opened my door. We walked hand-in-hand, silent, to the elevator. The second the doors closed we were one. Our tongues constantly fighting for dominance, and our hands exploring wherever they could. When the doors opened to his floor, we slid against the wall until we reached his door, which Ezra opened fairly easily.

When the door shut we finally went to take a breath. Ezra looked fairly nervous. No, he looked very nervous. If anyone should have been nervous, it should have been me. "Ezra, come on. Stop worrying. Let's just go for it. It will be great," I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure?"

"How many fucking times are we going to go through this?" I practically shouted. "I want you. You want me-" he cut me off with a fierce kiss I had never felt before. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and quickly took off his shirts. The rest is history.

When I woke up the next morning I turned onto my side and slowly graze my fingers down his jaw line. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I whispered. After a few seconds he began to wake up.

"Aria?" He whispered. "I love you..."

"I love you too." I pecked his lips and left a trail to his shoulder. He surprised me by leaning up and over me. He left his own trail of kisses between my chest and when he reached my mouth we started another make out session. I broke it off after a few minutes. "Now I have to go shower." I grabbed the blanket and left for the bathroom feeling his eyes still on me.

I was about to get out when I realized I forgot to grab a towel and clothes. "Hey Ezra," I shouted "can you bring me some clothes?"

"Yeah sure, honey." Within 30 seconds I heard the door open. I was about to shut the water off when Ezra pulled away the curtain and joined me under the water. "I think I could get used to this." He pulled me closer to him.

"I think... IT'S MONDAY!" I screamed as I realized that I was missing English as we spoke. My mom is going to kill me!

"What...oh my god. We have to go!" He whispered as he finally figured out what was going on. I jumped out of the shower, grabbed Ezra's sweats and T-shirt, and threw on my UGGS. I could get ready in the car. "Do you want me to drive you?" he asked as he was searching for a nice shirt for work. Luckily for him, his first class was when I had third period.

"Uh yeah. My car is still at Emily's. I told her yesterday that I would pick it up this morning but my mom already saw I was late so..."

"So just tell her you drove with Emily but you felt sick so you took a walk. I could almost guarantee that Emily has the same idea." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Thank you so much. Now," I said as I checked my watch "we have to leave. I need to get to first period just so my mom can see me."

When we arrived a block before the school, Ezra turned my head towards him and gave me a soft kiss. "It is all okay, love. Don't worry."

"Ugh okay. I love you. I'll see you after school." With that, I got out and ran to the main entrance. I received my pass and walked into English the second before the bell rang. I grabbed Emily and walked over to my mom.

"Mom! Sorry I missed class. Emily drove me and then I wasn't feeling well so I took a walk. Little did I know that my little stroll would turn into an hour walk." She just stared at me like I was a rainbow cat, unbelievable.

"It's true Mrs. Montgomery. I assure you." Emily smiled.

"Ellie must have been mistaken then..." My mom mumbled.

"What? Who's Ellie?" I asked as a few students came into the room.

"Oh, uhh, one of my friends. She said she saw someone who looked like you walk into her apartment building with Mr. Fitz. She was just really sure it was you. I don't know. But okay, get on to class. Thank you, Emily. See you at home, Aria." She smiled and waved me off.

"Emily..." I whispered as we walked to AP Chem "I think I messed up."

**I'm excited to write the next few chapters! I plan on uploading chapter 5 on Wednesday since I have a field trip Thursday and no school Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLL Marathon is starting in 3 minutes. hollllllah! **

"Aria?" Emily tried to find some sort of explanation showing on my face. "What did you do?"

I am such a screwed up person. I am going to ruin Ezra's life. Of course people live in his apartment that know either my mom or my dad. How could we be so reckless? "Em, I fucked up and it's over. It's all over."

"Lunch. Explain everything to all of us at lunch." I just nodded. We slid into our seats as quietly as we could and during the entire class Em refused to take her eyes off of me.

My next two classes passed in a blur and when I got to the courtyard with my lunch Emily, Hannah, and Spencer were all waiting for me. Spencer, of course, spoke first. "Aria, Emily told us what you happened in your mom's classroom earlier and then what you said in the hall. What the hell happened? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Great. This was it. "I slept with Ezra and somebody saw us heading towards his apartment." They all just gaped at me. "And our path to his room wasn't G-rated."

"YOU SLEPT WITH E-" Hannah screamed.

"Hannah! Shut the fuck up. Number one, my mom works here. Number two, if anyone finds out he is in jail. That is why it's all done. We have to end it." With that, I started to cry.

Spencer and Emily were still speechless, except they all leaned over and enveloped me into a big hug. "Cut the rest of the day and go talk to Ezra. You need to." Emily spoke up for the first time and said the sanest thing since I got to school.

Hannah looked very off. Something about the way she was looking around seemed like she was trying to get away. "Hannah, what's wrong?" Spencer asked her.

She immediately looked back towards us and smiled. "Aria, go find your dream boy. Take my car." She passed me the keys and pulled me up from my arms. She pulled me all the way to her car silently.

"Han, what's going on?" i asked in a croaky voice from crying.

"Nothing. Just go talk to Ezra. Have fun!" And with that, she was on her way back to the school. Something was going on and she wouldn't tell me. I figured I'd text Ezra to tell him that I was coming by. I can't believe that I am planning to break it off with him. It is safer for him though..

_Ezra,__we__need__to__talk.__Now.__I__am__cutting__the__rest__of__the__day._No point in signing anything.

Within a minute he had replied. _What__'__s__going__on?__I__'__m__in__a__class__right__now__but__I__will__be__out__in__15__minutes.__Meet__me__in__my__office.__I__love__you._

The fact that I couldn't tell him that I loved him was torture. He is going to think I only wanted to sleep with him. Dammit Aria, stop thinking this. You know he won't think like that! He will understand. _Meet__you__in__your__office__in__five__minutes._

The rest of the way to his office was filled with my conscience going back and forth. I loved this man more than anything. I couldn't let him go so easily. Then again, because I was so in love with him I couldn't let him go to jail because of me. Ezra was no rapist and I would be the victim according to the rest of the world.

I reached his office and sat down in the chair on the outside of his desk. I had to hold in my tears when I heard the door open and a voice say, "Aria, what's wrong, love?"

"It's over Ezra. We can't hide anymore. Someone saw us and told my mom. She didn't believe them but Ezra, we can't. I won't let you be sent to jail because of me. We should just end it now while we still can-"

"While we still can? Aria, I can't. I'm in love with you. I can't let you go. No- I won't let you go." He came over to me and placed his hands around my face. "I won't go to jail."

I needed to leave before he convinced us to keep this going. "Ezra, it's over. Nobody can get hurt anymore if I leave. You can go back to Jackie and everything will be right on the path." I started to cry. I can't believe I told him to go back to Jackie. She was the opposite of what I actually wanted to happen. "Nobody will judge you two together and she will be overjoyed. I will go back to my peers and everything will be fine."

I stood up to leave but he pulled me close to him. I kept my arms limp because I wouldn't be able to let go if I hugged him back. Ezra pulled back and looked me in the eyes. This was probably the last time I could gaze into the beautiful blue. I watched as tears began to flow down his face. "Aria, please don't go." With that, I started to walk away but he spun me around like he did at Alison's funeral and kissed me. This time though, I was walking away crushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second I reached Hannah's car I fell onto the hard concrete. I don't know how long I laid there, but when I woke up I was under a bright light and four figures were surrounding me. I was in a hospital bed.

**Not that long. Sorry :/ But sorry. So Haleb just kissed for the first time since he like left. AWH YEAH. NOW GIVE ME EZRA. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**ohdamnn. So sorry for being awol lately! **

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry and I couldn't recognize who was around me. I decided to try to fall back to sleep, I wan't ready to face reality. Luckily, no one saw the brief moment of my eyes roaming so I was able to almost fall back asleep without being disturbed. Like I said, almost. I began to hear words being said around me.

"Its... my fault." Said a man's voice. Was that-

"No! She... the doctor... too much... wasn't you." A stern voice exclaimed. Spencer, most likely.

"I gave... my car. I feel... than you!" Obviously Hanna. I hated how they were talking about my being in the hospital being their fault.

More words came into focus. Mainly because the second I started to hear the man's voice I listened inattentively. "Girls, I was reckless. I forget that we are in Rosewood when we are together... I should have been more responsible. Wait, do any of you know why she got so afraid-"

"Ezra! Leave now. Her mom just got to the entrance!" Emily shouted as she burst into the room, I had no idea she left.

"I can't leave her..." Ezra whispered right when Hanna said, "Too late now." And then my mom came in. Ezra was such an idiot! Why would he come here when just earlier in the day my mom had been told something about our relationship. Any other student, ok. Me? Dreadful.

"How is she? Oh my god, my baby! What happened!" My mom shouted. She was always overprotective when one of her family members were hurt.

"Ella, she uhh... fainted and passed out while at Hollis." Ezra explained to my mother. It took her only a few seconds to jump to the worst conclusions.

"EZRA FITZ WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER. YOU SICK BASTARD!" I opened my eyes and watched as she started to beat his chest in while I stood there.

"Mom!" I screamed. Everyone froze and looked at me. "Mom! He didn't do anything! I promise you that! He just happened to find me first when I fell! I was looking for dad and then I just passed out!" She slowly took in my words and sat down next to me. I felt so horrid for lying to her, again. All the while, Ezra looked at me with a broken heart. He knew how much I hated lying to my mom and now he understood why I told him it was over.

"Really mom, don't jump to conclusions! Ezra stayed because we were friends besides just him being my teacher, that is all." The girls looked at me and began to walk out. They also knew how much it pained me to fool my mom. They also knew how much I loved Ezra, and calling him just my friend killed me.

"Ezra, you better explain what happened." My mom whispered fiercely.

He slowly looked away from my eyes and gazed at my mom. "Ella, I saw Aria head to her car when she just fell. I was going to say when she just collapsed and hit her head on the pavement." His angelic voice faded out towards the end. He had not liked when I had fallen and he wasn't there to catch me. He always claimed that his greatest fear was not being to catch me when I fell, and it had actually happened today.

My mom and I both let out a large breath we hadn't realized we held in. "Ok, I believe you. I am sorry for accusing you of such horrid acts." My mom rose from her chair and hugged her friend. "A friend had informed me of seeing you with someone who looked like Aria, so I couldn't take a risk."

"It's ok. I know I wouldn't like it if Aria got involved with a teacher. She is too good for a man like that." He joked with her. He really did think that about himself, didn't he? I wish he knew that he was only too good for me. But, oh yeah. I broke up with him.

I broke up with him for his safety. I would hate myself for eternity if he was sentenced to prison. No, I would hate myself forever if Ezra was every taken into custody. But I love him too much to let go. I need his gentle touch with me forever. I need this man to kiss me every night when I go to sleep. No, Aria, no. If you love something, let it go. Then again, what if it doesn't want to...

"Aria? Did you hear me?" My mom said, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Uh no, sorry. What is it?" I looked around and Ezra was gone. "Where did Mr. Fitz go?" I whispered, mainly to myself.

"Oh! He went to get some food. You were out for a few hours and he had been here the whole time." I gave her a puzzled look. "He hadn't had anything to eat all day. Well I am going to go home and make dinner for Mike and your father really quickly. They are coming to visit you after they eat."

I nodded in response. I hoped Ezra would come back before they got here...

"Oh mom! Can you hand me my phone? I need to text the girls." She got my phone for me and kissed my forehead. I winced and she pulled back immediately.

"Sorry sweetheart! Well I love you. See you tonight!" And she was out. Less than a minute later the girls came in.

"Aria, we have to go but we love you and I hope you feel better." Hanna said as she gave me a squeeze on the hand.

"I getcha. Love you guys too." One by home the gave me a hand hug and left. I was alone...

I opened my phone to text Ezra, except I was terrified of what he might think of me. I didn't have to text him anymore though when he entered my room twenty minutes later. Mr. Ezra Fitz pulled up a chair next to me and, silently, set his forehead next to my hand. We sat like that for what felt like forever until he whispered something inaudible.

"What?" I whispered. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I understand why you want to leave me. The pain on your face when lying to your mother was clear as day. Leave me. No, tell me to go and I will leave. Until you order me to go, I will follow you." He looked into my eyes. The ocean was actually flowing onto his cheeks by this point. I was heart broken.

"No." I mouthed. Tears of my own came out and he immediately cupped my face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe them off of my cheeks.

We had looked into each others eyes for quite some time when he brought his face to mine and kissed me. I sat up and pulled him in for a not-so-gentle make out session. My head was killing me so it only lasted a short while. When we separated, we both began to cry more. Ezra's soft fingers pushed my hair out of my face and I, his.

"Ezra Daniel Fitz, I am so in love with you. I would lie to the world forever if that is what it takes to keep you next to me." I laid back down while he drew circles on my palm.

"Aria Marie Montgomery, I am even more-"

"Aria? Why is our old english teacher holding your hand?" Mike's voice broke us apart and all we could pray for was that my parents weren't right behind him. Guess you don't always get what you wish for...

**Ugh I am such a sucky writer. My apologies. So who cannot wait until January? This girllll. PLL &&& TVD. holllla**

**So what do you guys think? Should Aria be able to convince her parents that he was just relaxing her, or should this be when they find out? I think they should continue to be oblivious, but only because I feel like something more epic should be what gives them out. Then again, this is kind of obvious...**

**Yeah idk. I am coming up with the plot as it goes. **

**Well, stay awesome! klater!**


End file.
